Harleen
by KyraPearll
Summary: Inspired by Batman The Animated Series And A Few DC Comics: Harleen's Origin Story, How She Turned Crazy. And a few extra adventures with the clown princess of crime, Harley Quinn!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _ **Sad isn't it, Harleen Quinzel was a doctor here at Arkham till The Joker twisted her mind.**_

 _Yup. That's my story, in a nutshell._

 _

Hi, my name is Harleen Frances Quinzel.

I'm more of a former psychiatrist rather than a doctor. I mean she's not wrong, my puddin' definitely **twisted** my mind. Good thing he didn't break it. Only lord knows what would happen then. 

Some people say I'm crazy.

And I say 'I'm not crazy. I'm crazy, in love.'

I'm 'in love' with Joker. Or at least I thought i was.

Trust me, he doesn't 'love' anyone. Love is not a word in Mistah J's vocabulary.

Now just sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, and let me tell you the full story.

_


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked down the quiet halls of the Asylum, pale and nervous. All I heard was water dripping from the ceiling down to the sewer drain, _drip drip._

I stared at the sewer for a bit

" _What the hell..." I thought silently._

 _I looked more and dug my face into the the drain. I wasn't bothered by the scent. I've smelled worse. But I plugged my nose, just to be safe._

I looked back into the sewer to see a pair of envious eyes. Just staring at me.

"What are you doing down there?" I said.

Was I frightened? A little.

"I've done something wrong" it grunted. It sounded like a man. 

"Why would a man like you do something wrong?" I said

"I'm no man" 

I was startled by his reply.

"W-well what are you?"

"I'm a crocodile"

My eyes went wide.

"And what did you do, mister...crocodile?"

"I eat people." He replied

" _Oh shit." I thought_

"Well um, it was nice talking to you..."

I walked away and didn't look back.

"There you are!"

I screamed. But I looked up to see a woman. 

She had short black hair and bangs. A headband on her head.

She wore a black top on and a white lab coat.

"Harleen Quinzel. I'm Joan Leland" She stuck out her hand. And I shook it. 

"Hi Joan, call me Harley everyone does." I said calmly.

We walked down the hallway.

"I must admit, I was suprised you wanted to intern here at Arkham." She said.

"Well I've always had an attraction for extreme personalities." I stoped to look to my right, to see a young, red headed woman who stared at me for a moment, doing something with her plant pot.

"They're more exciting, more challenging." I continued still walking down the hall.

Joan looked at me and smiled.

"And more high profile?"

I grinned. "You can't deny there's an element of glamour to be super criminals."

She stopped walking to point to a man.

"I'll warn you right now, these are hard core psychotics, if you're thinking about cashing in on them by writing a well owned book, think again..." I zoned out when I heard whistling in the distance I walked further down the hall curious to see who might be whistling. I looked in the cell to see a tall green haired man whistling to his own toon. He stopped and looked at me staring at him. 

He winked and gave me a smile

Joan caught up to me saying "they'll eat an author like you for breakfast" 

Joan walked away.

I smiled at the thought of the man winking at me. Then went to my office.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into my office to find a piece of paper hanging from a flower pit with one singular pink rose.

 ** _Come down and see me some time_**

 ** _-J_**

I took off my glasses to smell the rose and smiled, thinking of him.

I walked down to his cell

"Care to explain how this got in my office?" I said waving the note

"I put it there." He said

"I think the guards would be interested to know that you have been out of your cell."

He smiled. "If you really were going to tell you already would've."

He jumped up out of his bed and sat It in a crawling position. I jumped backwards, startled for a moment.

"You know sweets I like what I've heard about you, especially the name! _Harley Quinzel._ Rework it a bit, and you get _Harley Quinn!" He said._

 _I rolled my eyes. "Like the clown character Harlequin._ I know, I've heard it before." I said putting the note in my pocket.

"It's a name that puts a _smile on my face!"_

I started to walk away not caring what that manic had to say.

"It makes me think there's someone here that relates to me, someone who might like to hear my _secrets._ "

I stopped and grinned.

And that's where it all started...


End file.
